superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Oh Yeah! Cartoons: A Lighter Shade of Danger/Kameleon Kid/Camping Credits
Opening Credits * Oh Yeah! Cartoons * Created by: Fred Seibert * "A Lighter Shade of Danger" ** Created and Written by: Butch Hartman and Steve Marmel ** Produced and Directed by: Butch Hartman * "Kameleon Kid" ** Created and Produced by: Jaime Diaz and Russ Mooney ** Written and Produced by: Russ Mooney and Jaime Diaz * "Camping" ** Created and Written by: Pat Ventura ** Produced and Directed by: Pat Ventura Ending Credits * Executive Producers: Fred Seibert, Larry Huber * Supervising Producer: Ken Kessel * Line Producer: Alexis Wallrich * Producer: Bill Burnett * Production Manager: Paul C. Fabela * Production Coordinators: Mimi Andrews, Abi Martirossians * Casting Coordinator: Margaret Tang * Production Assistants: Holly Kim, Sean Schelberg * Executive Assistants: Teresa Darnold, Stephanie Stephens * Oh Yeah! Theme Song: Bill Burnett * Oh Yeah! Logo and Typeface by: Carlos Ramos * The Dan Danger Show!: "A Lighter Shade of Danger" Cast ** Dan, Announcer, Kid - Dee Baker ** Deb - Loretta Fox ** Ruthie, Little Girl - Aria Noelle Curzon ** Shuttlecock, Old Man - Red Grant ** Stan, Mayor, Young Man - Brian Dunkleman ** Mark Stevens, Townie #1, Voice - Butch Hartman ** Steven Marcus, Townie #2 - Steve Marmel * Casting by: Judi Brown * Music by: Ron Jones * Background Design: Jim Worthy * Background Painter: Jamie Frye * Clean-Up: Dana Jo Granger * Color Key Stylist: Jennifer Powell * Sheet Timer: Vonnie Batson * Final Checker: Eric Bryan * "Kameleon Kid" Cast ** Cameron - Amber Hood ** Otto - Pamela Segall ** Suzy, Mom - Dina Sherman ** Dad, Dog #1, Frog - Michael Connor ** Dog #1, Dog #3, Dog Catcher - Eli James Keltner * Casting by: Margaret Tang * Voice Direction: Ginny McSwain * Music by: Sean Hopper, Joe White * Background Design: Alberto Rose * Background Painters: Dan Cheshire * Assistant Background Painter: So-Ok Kim * Character and Model Design: Jaime Diaz & Russ Mooney * Storyboard Clean-Up: Soonjin Mooney * Color Key Stylist: Bill Diaz * Final Checker: Bill Exter * Jaml the Funny Frog: "Camping!" Cast ** Jamal - Orlando Ashley ** Big Daddy Lion - Kevin M. Richardson ** Polly, Flower - Kiki Shepard * Casting: Donna Grillo-Gonzales * Music Editor: Marc S. Perlman M.P.S.E. * Storyboard Artist: Pat Ventura * Character & Prop Designer: Pat Ventura * Clean-Up Artist: Donna Zeller * Background Design & Painting: Fammarion Ferreira * Color Key Stylist: Cynthia MacIntosh * Sheet Timer: James West * Final Checker: Eric Bryan * Supervising Sound Engineer: Krandal Crews * Second Engineer: Jim Leber * Assistant Engineer: Justin Brinsfield * Production Audio Supervisor: Tony Ostyn * Dialogue Editors: Matt Brown, Matt Corey * Post Production Director: Heather Adams * Picture Editor: Mark Merthe * Post Production Supervisor: Alison Flynn * Post Production Assistants: Mishelle Smith * Sound Services: Advantage Audio Inc. * Sound Effects Editor: Michael Warner * Dialogue Editor: Robbi Smith * Foley Artist: Phyllis Ginter * Foley Mixer: Kris Daly * Re-Recording Mixers: Ray Leonard, Melissa Ellis, Fil Brown, Michael Beriger * Post Production Services: Modern Videofilm, Todd-AO Hollywood Digital * Telecine Colorists: Mace Johnson, Dan Judy * On Line Editor: Barry Cohen, Dan Aguilar * Oh Yeah! Wraparounds ** Host: Josh Server ** Writer: McPaul Smith ** Director: Eric Alan ** Producer: Bethanne Fife ** Director of Photography: Jeff Christian * Animation Services: Galaxy Digimation Inc., Saerom Animation Inc., Yeson Animation Studios * Production Executive: Emily Hache * Executive in Charge of Production: Brian A. Miller * Special Thanks: Margie Cohn, Albie Hecht, Herb Scannell, Mark Taylor * A Frederator Incorporated Production * Nicktoons * Produced at the Nickelodeon Animation Studios, Burbank, California * "Oh Yeah! and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. * © 2000 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nicktoons Category:End Credits Category:Frederator Incorporated